The Return of Craig Dean
by NewYorkGurl25
Summary: Craig returns to Hollyoaks village after the whole airport affair to find out that John-Paul thinks he has a girlfriend because of his brother Jake. Craig also brings some people such as his cousin to his house for christmas


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hollyoaks or Gilmore Girls or A Walk to Remember, but I do own Lilika Aimi-Aine Lalita Dean Bolton DuGrey, Suki Esme Lilach Elysia Rosalie DuGrey,Nathaniel (Nate) Bennington, Jesse Justin Harrington (JJ)..**_

_**Pairings: Logan/Rory, Steph/Colin, Paris/Finn, Lilika/Tristan, Madeline/Nate, JJ/Louise, Craig is single.**_

Lilika Aimi-Aine Lalita Dean Bolton DuGrey drove into Hollyoaks village with her best friends Craig Alexander Dean, Lorelai `Rory` Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, Tristan Janlan DuGrey, Stephanie `Steph` Accacia Vanderbilt, Finnegan `Finn` Eugene Rothschild, Colin Antonio McCrea, Logan Elias Huntzberger, Suki Esme Lilach Elysia Rosalie DuGrey (her daughter), Madeline Breeana Grant, Paris Gellar, Louise Katya Grant heading to the pub `The Dog in the Pond`.

People stopped to watch as two beautiful fast cars come into the village. Lilika is in one car whilst Tristan in the other car.

(Craig spots his family pub)

"Hey Lilika stop here, Guys were here, lets go in"said Craig.

"Okay"said Lilika as she stops the car

So they got out of the cars: first Craig holding his God-daughter Suki, next was Paris, Madeline, Louise and then Lilika were out of the first car. Rory, Finn, Steph, Colin, Logan and Tristan came out of the second one. They walked into the pub, not noticing the stares.

Craig asks for the order of the drinks: Lorelai, Paris, Louise, Madeline wants a glass of wine, Logan, Finn, Colin wanted a larger, Steph wanted a vodka and tonic, Suki wants a glass of apple juice, Lilika wants Lime and soda, Tristan wants a coke. JJ and Nate will also have a beer.

Craig walks over to his step-father Jack.

"Hey Jack"said Craig, smiling as he ordered the drinks for everyone

"Craig what you doing here"asked Jack as he passes the drinks

"Well I come home for the holidays and my friends and cousin wanted to come as well"replied Craig as he grabs the drinks.

"Cool I will get the others, and we will introduce ourselves"said Jack

"Okay and I will do the same"said Craig walking back to the table

(Whilst Craig comes back Madeline and Louise boyfriends arrive)

"Here Cousin, this is yours and Suki's drinks"said Craig as he passes them to Lilika

"Thanks Craig, is that Trist's coke , let me hand it to him as he is busy with Suki at the moment"said Lilika

Thanks, I can go and deliver the others theirs"said Craig by passing Lilika side of the table to where Logan, Rory, Nate, Madeline, Louise, JJ, Paris sat.

" Hey guys and gals here is your drinks"said Craig

"Thanks Deano"replied Logan, passing drinks to Rory, Paris, Madeline, Louise, JJ and Nate.

(Craig walks back to his groups side of the table giving Steph, Colin, Finn their drinks)

"Thanks Craig"Steph said as she and the boys were given their drinks

"No problem Steph"said Craig as he sits next to Finn and between Lilika and Finn.

Tables looks like: Logan, Rory, Paris, Nate, Madeline, Louise, JJ, Colin, Steph, Finn, Craig, Lilika, Tristan with Suki, in her high chair. Craig and Lilika are cousins but she is married to Tristan. Tristan and company are from Hartford, Connecticut,America whilst Lilika is from Dublin but was a Hartford Elite like the others.

"Craig what is happening"asked Lilika

"Lils my mum and family are coming over here to introduce themselves to the group as I kind of told Jack who I was with" Craig replied

"Ah okay no problem, right people"said Tristan

"We fine introducing ourselves, Craig"said Logan

(Jack, Newt, Darren, Jake, Frankie, Nancy, Charlie, Steph C, Tom walked over)

"Craig Alexander Dean"shouted Frankie.

"Hi mum, you remember Lilika. Well this is Tristan, her husband; Suki, her daughter; next to me is Finn Rothschild, Steph Vanderbilt, Colin McCrea, Jesse Justin Harrington, Louise Grant, Madeline Lynn, Nathaniel Bennington, Paris Gellar, Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden and Logan Huntzberger"said Craig, pointing to each person as he said their names.

"Hi I am Frankie Osbourne, this Jack Osbourne, Darren Osbourne, Jake Dean, Steph Dean Cunningham, Nancy Hayton, Barry Newton, Charlie Dean, Tom Cunningham"said Frankie

"Nice to meet Craig's family that we heard so much about"said Tristan.

(Frankie notices her niece)

"Lilika Aimi-Aine Lalita Dean Bolton, my dear niece what are you doing here" asked a shocked Frankie

"Well Aunty Frankie I am here, one to tell Jake off; two to spend time with you; three to support Craig"replied Lilika

"Why me"Jake said as he and the other's hear the conversation

"Well Jake Dean, cousin how could you turn your back on your brother just because he is bi, does not give you the right to make him choose."replied Lilika.

"I did not make him choose"argued Jake

"Right so you coming to the airport, which made Craig deny what he is, which meant he had to fly with a broken heart was not him choosing"Lilika replied sarcastically.

"You did what Jake"asked Frankie

"I may have told Craig that I support him even if he was gay, which meant Craig denying that he's gay, which made John-Paul walk away in tears, which left them both broken-hearted amongst other things"replied Jake.

"Yes I remember you told John-Paul that Craig had a girlfriend, but you did not tell him was that I was the only girl Craig talked to"said Lilika

(Enters John-Paul, Father Kieron and family minus Mercedes who is behind the bar)

"I did no such thing"replied Jake

"Right, lets get John-Paul over here, and ask him"said Lilika.

"No, (Lilika gave him the glare), Fine"replied Jake.

"John-Paul can you come over here please"asked Jack, waving

"Sure Jack"replied John-Paul, as he and his family walk over

"Now I would like you to tell me, did Jake ever mention to you about this girl Craig was with in Dublin"asked Jack.

"Yes why"asked John-Paul , turning to notice the others.

"Well it seems he is denying tell you about the girl"said Lilika.

(John-Paul notices Craig amongst the group)

"Craig"said John-Paul

"John-Paul"Craig answered, getting up and standing in front of his former love.

(Frankie notices the eye contact the boys were having and ushered the others)

"Everyone lets go to the bar as I want to meet my grand-niece"said Frankie quietly, making everyone leave the men alone.

"Craig"Lilika whispered, do you want me to stay or not"

"Nah I need to this on my own, thanks cousin for helping me find who I am and what I want"Craig whispered back

"Who was that Craig"asked John Paul.

"That was my cousin Lilika, who Jake thought was my girlfriend, her husband Tristan DuGrey, their daughter Suki, then my friends Finnegan Rothschild, Paris Gellar, Steph Vanderbilt, Colin McCrea, Louise Grant, Jesse Justin Harrington, Madeline Lynn, Nathaniel Bennington, Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden and Logan Huntzberger"answered Craig.

"So you never dated in Dublin"asked John-Paul.

"Nope, when I say I am not gay John-Paul it is the truth as I like women, I will never love anyone like I love you, love always, what I am trying to day is that I am bi-sexual but you are the only one I want"replied Craig, kissing John-Paul cheek

"Really so if I would kiss you, you would not back away"said John-Paul.

"Yep, I have changed and my cousin helped me out by taking me to gay clubs and normal clubs to help decided and though it was fun dancing with girls, the boys were not fun and no of them are like you"replied Craig.

" I have to thank her, for helping you decide what you want"said John-Paul, kissing Craig.

(after they break apart)

"Yeah so are we together or not because I cannot live without you J"said Craig

"It is up to you, are you ready to tell and show people that we are together" replied John-Paul.

"Yeah I want you and everyone else to see that I have changed and not afraid of who I am, I would like to call you my partner"replied Craig

"Yes Craig I will be your partner"said John- Paul

(Lilika walks over with Suki in her arms, passes her to Craig and apologies

"Craig, sorry, she kept on asking for you to hold her"apologised Lilika .

"No problem it is fine, honest, she can meet my partner, her honorary uncle John-Paul"said Craig, holding Suki.

"Oh Lils this is John-Paul McQueen, the guy who knew deserved more than me"said Craig, after a minute.

"Hello John-Paul I am Lilika Dean Bolton- DuGrey, Craig older cousin by a few months"said Lilika

"Nice to meet you Lilika, although I do not recall him ever mentioning a cousin"said John-Paul.

"J the thing is she is my cousin from my dad side so we not as close, but when I moved to Dublin, the flat we were supposed to live in was right next to her house so that day, she had walk out of the house with bags in her hand, her husband holding Suki and she saw me sitting on the steps in tears"said Craig.

"So I said `Hi you must be Aunty Frankie's son Craig who was supposed to be with his partner"said Lilika.

"yeah though without the partner as I could not bring myself to say I am Bi-sexual and kiss him when he asked"said Craig replied in tears.

"Then he goes to tell me what happened and I told him to admit it to himself, then believe it, then tell you"Lilika answered.

"Craig"John-Paul cries.

"Yeah"Craig answers.

"I believe you, love you always"John-Paul remarks.

"Love you too J, always will"Craig replied lovingly.

"Okay I better get back to my husband, nice meeting you John-Paul"Lilika says as she walks away.

"Wow shuttle isn't she, but hot in a girl way"said John-Paul

"Thanks J, that is the image I want to see, my partner thinks my cousin is hot"Craig joked

"Lets get a drink, I am thirsty for a pint, plus I want to know more about your friends"John-Paul said ignoring Craig's joke

They walked to the others:

John-Paul asked"How old everyone was"

"Well I am 21, Tristan 21, Paris, 21, Louise 21, Madeline 21, Nathaniel 22, JJ 23, Steph 22/23, Finn 24, Colin 24/25, Suki 2, Logan 23/24, Lilika 21/22"said Rory

"Well this is my mum Myra, my sister's Jacqui, Mercedes, Carmel, Tina, Michaela, Mercedes's husband Malachy, Russ, and this is Father Kieron"replied John-Paul

(Lilika notices Kieron)

"Kie I did not know you were here"replied a confused Lilika

"Oh my word Lilika, darl, wow you are more stunning than ever, where's Landon and Jamie"asked Kieron

"Well Jamie died Kie, which left Landon in a bit of a mood"replied Lilika

"Lilika how do you know Father Kieron"asked a confused Myra

"Well I have known Lilika since we were children, but before I moved here, I did her wedding to Tristan here, also christened Suki aswell"replied Kieron

"Wow, interesting it is a small world"replied Myra

"Yeah, though Lily what you doing here"asked Kieron

"Well this happens to be my cousin home so we thought we come and have a look" replied Lilika

"Cool Lils that you and Kieron are talking but Craig promised the boys that he would go and play basketball and football with them, so move it"Rory exclaimed

"Yeah we going, Jake; Darren; Newt; Russ; J; Father Kieron , come and join us" Craig said

"Craig I won't be playing as I am looking after Suki as the ladies are off shopping again"said Tristan

"Tris, she will need a walk, take her with you and have fun darlin"Lily said kissing him

"Okay you too, Suki say goodbye to mama"said Tristan

"Goodbye Mama, wuv ya"said Suki in her baby voice

"Goodbye baby love you too"said Lily

With the boys:-

"So you live in Hartford how does that work with Lily"asked Kieron

"Well she is only there for her studies, her home is where Suki and I are, in Hartford, and that is how she met Craig as Craig arrived the day Suki and I was heading home"replied Tristan

"Wow, what she studying"said Kieron

"well she is doing two-subject moderatorship in Film studies and Music which is two subjects combined for 4 years both have to study 3 years then one subject in 4 year"replied Tristan

"Cool how long has she been gone"asked Kieron

"This would be a final year, she had Suki in a second year"Tristan answered

"Oi Tristan, Kieron come on"shouted Craig, running over

"Hang on Craig, I have Suki"replied Tristan

"Hey let me take her DuGrey"said Finn as he comes up to them

"Suki go to uncle Finny okay"Tristan says

"Okay Papa, Uncle Finny"Suki screams as she runs to him

"Hey there love come to Uncle Finny"Finn says as he picks her up

"Uncle Finny's a fool Papa"Suki tells Tristan as he and Kieron catch up with them

"Suki DuGrey do not call Uncle Finn a fool it is not nice, apologise or I will phone your mother and tell her"Tristan says to Suki

"Sowwy uncle Finny"Suki apologises

"I accept"Finn replies

"Lets play, whose team is whose"asked Kieron

"Maybe we should have John-Paul verses Craig, just for fun"said Finn

"Okay captains start now"said Logan

For the next few minutes John-Paul and Craig were shouting names.

"On John-Paul team, we have Kieron; John-Paul; Colin; Newt; Nate; Darren; Finn"said Tristan

"On Craig team, we have Craig; Logan; JJ; Jake; Russ; Malachy;Tristan"said Kieron

"Okay go"said Jake

"Hang on what about Suki, that was the whole point of Tristan coming out wiith us"said Finn

"Yeah, I can sit out"said Tristan

"How about Finn and you Tristan look after her and then we will swap"said Colin

"That's great seeing as she is mine"joked Tristan

Tristan and Finn walked over to Suki in her pram

With the girls:-

(Steph is in a teal dress.)

"Hey this is amazing on you Steph"said Rory

"Thanks Gilmore-Hayden, you are stunning too"replied Steph

(Rory is in a baby blue dress)

(Lilika walks out from her dressing room in a buttercup halterneck dress, the girls spot her)

"Oh my word Lilia you are going to blow Bible Boy socks off, definetly you"said Rory, astonished

"Really"asked Lilika

"yeah majorley Lil, I mean you and Rory are the Queens but wow you just sprung it out into the stratosphere"said Paris

"You totally rock girl"said Louise

(Louise is dressed in Pink, Madeline dressed in Red, Paris is dressed in Navy Blue)

(Steph C is dressed in Green)

(Tina is dressed in Ivory) (Mercedes dressed in Apricot, Jacqui in black and white, Carmel in Baby Pink, Michaela in Magenta)

(Nancy is in Greeny Blue/Turquoise)

(After buying the dresses they left the shop)

"Wow talk about sexy we rock, lets head back"said Lilika

"Yeah are you missing Tristan"said Rory

"A bit but Clara Dean sister is in the shop we just left, I did not think you would be happy"said Lilika

"Thanks best-friend"Rory replied

They get in Lilika and Tristan cars- Rory drove Lilika car and Lilika drove Tristan.

Back with the men:-

"So how did you guys meet Craig"Jake asked

"Lilika and Tristan met him and then we met him when Lilika invited him got Tristan Party two weeks later"said Logan

"Craig was named Suki god-father aswell as Logan and Rory because he is her cousin, Logan is Tristan cousin and Rory is Lilika best-friend alongside Steph, Paris, Louise, Madeline"said Finn

"Papa where is mama"Suki asked breaking the conversation

"She is on the way back baby girl"Tristan replies

10 mins later: (The ladies pull up to the pub. Walk in spots the men having a pint)

(Tristan walks over to Frankie and ask "Can I make an announcement"

"Sure Tristan"Frankie answered

"Hi everyone, just wanted to say that in a few days Lilika will be turning 22 and also that we are having a baby"announced Tristan

"Congratulations Bible Boy, Lil"said Rory

"Thanks Mary, Ror"replied Tristan and Lilika simultaneously

"Congrats cous, Lilika"said Logan

"Thanks cous, Logan"replied Tristan and Lilika simultaneously again

"Yeah Queen you rock"said Louise

"Really thanks guys and gals much appreciated"Tristan says

"Yeah we appreciate it" remarked Lilika

At the party: Outside........(Lily spots Craig)

"Craig are you okay, you seemed out of it cousin"Lilika asked

"Well you know how I got back with J, (Lilika nods) well I'm planning on proposing to him later today and I'm scared it would go wrong especially if Sarah is around" replied Craig

"Babe remember the time when Tristan asked me, he was scared too but you know what forget Sarah she is not worthy of you worrying about it going wrong because you wont and you will make it and John- Paul will be speechless" said Lilika

"But cousin my mum has already gone through one engagement party already" said Craig

"Yeah I know but Craig you were young and immature and you did not realise who you wanted so you made the wrong decision" said Lilika

"But still cousin, my mum will be shocked" Craig replied

"Yeah but it is your choice, your life to not hers" Lily answered

"Look here comes our men" said Lily

"Hey baby doll" said Tristan

"Hey John-Paul, Trist what you guys doing" said Lily

"well we came to get you guys as me and Tristan are about to get on stage"said John-Paul

"What for exactly are you going on stage" asked Lily

"We going to do a performance to the audience and to show how much we love you guys" said Tristan

"Craig maybe we should go and see it then, and then you can do you know what"whispered Lilika

"Yeah you right, I could do it after their performance"said Craig

Inside- on the stage: John-Paul, Tristan, JJ, Nate, Logan, Colin, Finn are performing

(The girls are chatting and giggling expect Lily who is beside Craig holding Suki and talking about the proposal)

"So Craig how you going to do it" asked Lily

"I'm going to go up and asked to sing Only Hope by Switchfoot feat Mandy Moore with you helping, then call John- Paul up on the stage" said Craig

"That's so romantic Craig" said Lily, as Craig wonders to the DJ to ask for the music

(The boys come down from the stage and sit in their places, they spot Craig going onto the stage, Craig points to Lily to get her up to do the back up vocals)

"Look isn't that our Craig and Lily up on stage, what's the song they are singing"asked Logan

"It's called Only Hope by Switchfoot feat Mandy Moore" said Rory

"How do you know" asked a speechless Logan

"well I overheard them talking about it because it has a special meaning to Craig"said Rory

"Rory that was not good" said Paris

"I know" said Rory

(The song finishes and Craig holds the mike, Lily walks off the stage)

"Lils you were awesome" said Kieron

"Thanks Kie" replied Lily

"Babe wow I did not know you can sing" said Tristan

"Sorry I forgot to mention that" replied Lily

With Craig:

"Everyone can I get your attention, most of you may know me as Craig Dean the one who used Sarah and John-Paul well I hear to solve it by calling John-Paul up here, so J come up please" announced Craig

(John-Paul walks on to the stage, as he gets to where Craig is, Craig knelts to the floor)

"John-Paul McQueen, the love of my life will you do me the honour by marrying me" asked Craig pulling out his claddagh ring.

"Yes Craig I will" said John- Paul

(Sarah sees this and screams)

"Noooooooooooooo I was supposed to marry him not you" screamed Sarah


End file.
